


Interesting Others - Human Headshots

by Azulet



Series: Wings Of Fire Portraits [3]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulet/pseuds/Azulet
Summary: Drawings of side characters as humans.





	1. Lynx

**Author's Note:**

> Please be respectful and don't copy or use my artwork without asking for permission. Thank you!


	2. [Queen] Thorn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make her look mid-thirties, but I'm not sure how much I succeeded


	3. [Princess] Anemone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet more proof that SeaWings love hair dye.
> 
> Anemone doesn't really look like [Tsunami](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12307257/chapters/28284492) or [Turtle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316173/chapters/29813856). I guess she takes after her father? If I'm remembering correctly, Tsunami and Coral are sapphire blue, Turtle is dark green, Anemone is light blue/pink/grey, and Gill is light blue.


End file.
